


Spill the Tea

by liaromancewriter



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaromancewriter/pseuds/liaromancewriter
Summary: Cassie has been dating Ethan (discretely) for a couple of months now and her family and friends want to know who the mystery man is…as told through text messages. Follow up to my fic, Waiting for Dr. Ramsey. Characters: Ethan Ramsey x Cassie Valentine, Open Heart
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Spill the Tea

**Text exchange between Cassie and her brother Max**

**Group Chat: Roomies & Hanger Ons**

**Text exchange between Ethan and Cassie**

**Text exchange between Cassie and Sienna**

**Bonus: Cassie's Pictagram post from Derrys**


End file.
